Morgan Johnson (franchise)
Morgan Johnson is an American spy film franchise, being distributed by Paramount Pictures since December TBDth, 1992. Synopsis A high-ranking agent fights threats out to conquer or destroy Earth. Films Michelle Pfeiffer era #''Morgan Johnson: Top Agent'' (1992) #''Morgan Johnson: Truth'' (1994) #''Morgan Johnson: New Age'' (1996) #''Morgan Johnson: Silver and Gold'' (1998) #''Morgan Johnson: Behind the Wall'' (2000) Neve Campbell era #''Morgan Johnson: Pentagon'' (2003) #''Morgan Johnson: Uprising'' (2005) #''Morgan Johnson: War'' (2007) #''Morgan Johnson: Vengeance'' (2009) #''Morgan Johnson: Little Sour Lies'' (2011) #''Morgan Johnson: Shadows'' (2013) Danielle Panabaker era #''Morgan Johnson: Blackhole'' (2016) #''Morgan Johnson: Armada'' (2018) #''Morgan Johnson: Ghosts'' (2020) # # Characters Main *'/Morgan Johnson/' (played by Michelle Pfeiffer until 2000, Neve Campbell from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - a high-ranking agent of one of the world's best spy agencies. Supporting *'The Head' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - the head of International Organization of Peace who wants to TBD. *'IQ' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - the International Organization of Peace's head scientist who often shows some gadgets and TBD. *'Ryan Morrison' (played by Matthew Broderick until 2000, James Franco from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - a reckless agent who is Morgan's on and off love interest, sometimes joining her on her missions, often providing some equipment and TBD. Michelle Pfeiffer era *'Justin Core' (played by ) - a calculating agent who teams up with Morgan to stop Jonathan. * Neve Campbell era *'Peyton' (played by David Spade) - a tough agent who is assigned to aid Morgan to find out where Xavier Blackmoon is located TBD. * Danielle Panabaker era *'Shao Kun' (played by ) - a Chinese agent who TBD. * Antagonists Michelle Pfeiffer era *'/Jonathan Moore/' (played by Tom Hanks) - a terrorist who aims to gain power through stealing an atomic bomb and use it to get power throughout the world. *'Damian Shaw' (played by Michael Douglas) - a corrupt businessman who sells illegal weapons to several powerful TBD. *'Lauren Saint' (played by Carrie Fisher) - a cultist who believes that TBD. *'Red' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - a rather mysterious corporate hijacker who has a TBD. *'Anna Bloch' (played by ) - a former I.O.P. agent who TBD. Neve Campbell era *'Xavier Blackmoon' (played by ) - a terrorist leader who believes in natural selection TBD. *'Wilson Morningstar' (played by ) - a black supremacist who TBD. *'Sofia Hunter' (played by ) - a scientist who goes mad TBD. *'Anthony Willis' (played by ) - a more tragic villain who wants revenge on Morgan for accidentally killing his daughter during the fight aganist Sofia in the previous film. *'Selena Silverstone' (played by Amy Adams) - a human trafficker who TBD. *'Arnold Duske' (played by Dustin Hoffman) - a wheelchair bound old man who plans to TBD. Danielle Panabaker era *'Lily Morton' (played by ) - a mysterious hacker who leads the cyberterrorist organization known as Blackhole, being out to TBD. *'Ezekiel Rhodes' (played by Fred Savage) - a personality drug lord who controls a network of TBD. * In other media Television Animated *''Name's Morgan Johnson'' (Nickelodeon, 2002-2006) *''Agent Johnson'' ( , 2017-present) *''The New Agent'' (Nickelodeon, 2020-present) Video games *''Morgan Johnson'' (2009) * Books * Comic books Trivia *Similar to the James Bond film series, the characters are rebooted at a certain point. **In fact, the series' creators confirmed all those eras are distinct universes, with the Michelle Pfeiffer era being named the Origins Universe, Neve Campbell era being named Nexus Universe and the Danielle Panabaker era being named TBD. ***The extended universe, which includes the Nickelodeon animated adaptions, the video games and the books, is usually named the Brightstar Universe, while the Agent Johnson universe is called the Darkstar Universe. *The villains usually die in their films. **Notable exceptions included Red, Anna Bloch, Anthony Willis, Neve era villain, Lily Morton, TBD. *The creators' decision to make the I.O.P. headquartered in Canada rather in the United States is due to TBD and the necessity to use a more neutral location for TBD. *Morgan's male companions are normally referred as "The Dudes". * Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Paramount Pictures Category:1992 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas